Rusca
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Rusca is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 92 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rusca work diligently to produce Coal and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Rusca is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Rusca has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rusca allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rusca believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Rusca will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. =Pre-Ruscan History= The nation of Libitrica was one of the larger and more powerful nations within its immediate region, and took great pride and advantage from this position. Wars History of wars in which Libitrica took part Territorial Disputes The great nation of Libitrica has had to deal with greedy neighbors who wish to ever increasingly steal from the Libitrican people. Due to their greed their have been small skirmishes and actions that have led to not only the end of any disputes, but sadly the deaths of thousands on the side of the greedy nation. The leaders always attempt to avoid conflict of any kind by dealing with the issues diplomatically, but the greed of the other nations is so insurmountable that they push the easy to the point where only conflict can bring the issue to an end. First Libitrican Civil War The First Libitrican Civil War was considered a victory primarily due the old leaders resignations, but did not bring about all the change that the war was fought for. The government maintained its same structure and processes and only changed who their leaders were. This of course satisfied the leaders of the opposing force, due to the fact that they were the ones who became the national leaders. Second Libitrican Civil War The Second Libitrican Civil War was an utter failure for the force opposing the government. The leaders of the opposing force were banished from the national community and were not allowed to benefit from any of the national services. Great Libitrican War The Great Libitrican War nearly led to the collapse of the nation and its government. The Royal class and Noble class, acting separately and without the knowledge of the other, took military action against neighboring nations. The two front war split the Libitrican military and led to a nearly non-existent defensive force. If it were not for the planning of the Royal and Noble leaders, as well as the disorganization of the nations they attacked, then this war would have ended with the fall of Libitrica. Instead, the nation of Libitrica agreed to recognize the pre-war borders between all the nations involved and brought home their greatly decreased military. Ruscan Rebellion The Ruscan Rebellion was originally viewed as a small issue and was left for the local police and guard to handle. That was until the Ruscan militiamen, along with a group of sympathizers, destroyed the largest military facility in that region of Libitrica. Without that military installation the Libitrican military was greatly reduced in the region and the government was forced to move troops from nearby facilities. Due to the decreased military strength of the nation, along with the loss of the nearest military installation and delay in response time due to traveling the long distance, the Ruscan militiamen easily defended their new territory from the Libitrican military. These unfortunate circumstances led to the Libitrican government agreeing to a cease fire between their military and the Ruscan militia. It was only a short time before the Ruscan rebels were gaining the recognition of nearby nations who were on hostile, or near-hostile, terms with Libitrica. The government refused to recognized the formation of a Ruscan state and threatened both economic and military sanctions against all nations who validate the rebels in such a manner. This action decreased the number of nations who recognized Rusca as a nation, but did not completely prevent some. The governmental leaders were not satisfied, but they were happy that the tide of recognition had been stymied. =Ruscan History= Ruscan history, even in the youth of the nation, is an interesting topic that all peoples, both those who are citizens of Rusca and those who are just interested in history, should come to know. Ruscan Revolution The Ruscan Revolution was very well planned and timed. The leadership of this growing movement believed that the time just after the Great Libitrac War would prove to be the best chance such a movement had at success. After much planning and intelligence gathering the Ruscan militia made its move against the government and military forces within what it planned to claim as its borders. With the Libitrican government ignoring their actions and leaving it to the local forces to deal with, the movement flourished in both size and power. The last requirement of removing Libitrican military forces from the immediate region was accomplished with the destruction of the Shianwa Military Base, located just outside the region Rusca would claim as its sovereign territory. This action brought the attention of the Libitrican military, but due to the dramatic lose of strategic position, as well as their regional force, the military was unable to successfully push back the militia. This led to the cease fire and opened the door for Rusca to announce its independence and receive recognition as a valid nation. The growth and recognition of the new Ruscan nation was slightly hindered by the threats from the Libitrican government against any nation to grant validity to the new nation. War of Unity The collapse of Libitrica came when a group of Knights, reportedly without orders, sneaked into the Ruscan territory in an attempt to capture the offices of the Ruscan government. These Knights were never heard from, but the news reached Libitrica along with declarations of war from an alliance of nations called Unita. Heading this alliance was the nation of Rusca. With this declaration, Libitrica, along with its few remaining military and economic partners, began military actions against the Unita nations. This bloody, violent war ended with the Unita alliance being victorious and in complete control of all the lands. The nations within the Unita alliance all agreed that it was to the greater benefit of all their peoples that they should join under the leadership of a single nation. They chose the leadership of the nation that led them successfully, and the region became what is now recognized as the nation of Rusca. Foreign Recognition Directly after the end of the Ruscan Revolution nations in the immediate region, primarily those who had negative relations with Libitrica, recognized the formation of the nation of Rusca and its temporary government. This led to greater negativity between the governments of Libitrica and Rusca even after the official cease fire that was called between the two governments, as Libitrica had still refused to recognize Rusca as anything more than a group of rebels within a single region of Libitrica. The growing recognition of the nation of Rusca lead to economic and military sanctions on all nations recognizing Rusca as a nation by the government of Libitrica. Even with Libitrica being in a decreasingly stable and strong position many nations in the region witheld their recognition due to the threat. This now polar region, those siding with Libitrica and those siding with Rusca, was on the brink of another war. Grand Global Alliance After Rusca was officially recognized as a sovereign nation it was quickly met with offers to join alliances from around the world. After some delibirating and discussion amongst the new Ruscan leadership, and a few meetings with representatives from the Grand Global Alliance, it was decided that the Ruscan people would join and become active and influential members of the GGA. =Ruscan Government= The Ruscan government has went through a couple of changes overtime, mainly due to the growth of the needs of both the people and the government itself. The original Ruscan government, the Revolutionary Government, was led by Samuel OCinneide as the military leader. Many people, and nations, were initially against supporting the Revolutionary Government of Rusca, due to fears that Samuel would not step down from his totalitarian position, once the nation had won its freedom. To the great fear of everyone, Samuel did not step down after the nation won its freedom. He instead developed strong diplomatic and economic ties to the new nations neighbors and led the young nation into its second war against Libitrica, but this time it had grown with each side being backed by its economic and military supporters. This led to riots throughout the small nation during what would end up being a short war. After the War of Unity, and Rusca's expansion through both military conquest and diplomacy, Samuel spoke to the Ruscan people. He argued his reasoning for not having stepped down from his office after the nation had its independence. His arguement being that the Ruscan nation, even with its independence, was not safe until it had proven itself and stood up for itself against the ongoing tyranny of Libitrica. Many citizens disagreed with Samuel's points on the basis that Libitrica had agreed to a cease fire, and was therefore not representing a threat against the nation. Samuel went on to say that the cease fire agreement was only made, because of internal issues within Libitrica and that after the nation had recouperated from their loses they would have been back to claim the land that they believed rightfully belonged to them. The indirect threats against Ruscan sovereignty should have been enough evidence for the citizens of the nation to forsee the threat that was posed against them. At the end of Samuel's speech, at which time many citizens still disagreed with him, he informed the masses gathered that he would be stepping down at the conclusion of the elections that would be taking place later in that year. Historians now view Samuel OCinneide as one of the greatest Ruscan leaders in history. His decendant, Michael OCinneide, the current ruler of Rusca, is currently proving that Samuel was not the only OCinneide with leadership abilities. Ruscan Constitution In Development Government Structure The Ruscan government is seperated into 5 chambers. The five chambers are the Executive, Delegate Assembly, Assembly of Representatives, Religious Assembly, and the Assembly of Law. The Delegate Assembly & the Assembly of Representatives makes up the legislative branch while the Religious Assembly and the Assembly of Law make up the judicial branch. Executive The executive branch of the Ruscan government is the primary branch in which decisions, not including the formation of law, are concerned. All areas from taxes to trade to war are handled. Minister's Assembly The Minister's Assembly is the primary decision making body within Rusca. Individual decisions are made everday by the members of this assembly and meetings between these ministers are usually meant to discuss issues that are larger than the individual ministry that would usually handle any decisions. Prime Minister The head of the Minister's Assembly and the Ruler of all of Rusca Ministry of War The Ministry of War oversees all military related matters. They are responsible for the production, maintainence, and disposal of all military hardware. All military research is also permited, conducted, and overseen by this ministry. The War Minister, in a military situation where the Prime Minister is incapacitated, becomes the interim-ruler of the nation. Ministry of Intelligence The Ministry of Intelligence works hand-in-hand with the Ministry of War to collect information for the safety and benefit of the nation as a whole. This ministry is responsible for all intelligence gathering and protection both foreign and domestic. Ministry of Domestic Affairs The Ministry of Domestic Affairs oversees the operations within Rusca, including but not limited to taxes, expenses, infrastructure, and land acquisition. The Minister of Domestic Affairs is the first to succeed the Prime Minister. Ministry of Culture The Ministry of Culture works side-by-side with the Ministry of Domestic Affairs in the improvement of Rusca from within. The Minister of Culture oversees the funding, construction, and maintainence of the nations improvements and wonders. Ministry of Economics The Ministry of Economics is in charge of the national budget and is responsible in overseeing the spending of all the other ministries and the government as a whole. Except in extreme circumstances, a department within the government could lose all national funding if the minister of Economics decides that it should be done. Ministry of Trade The Ministry of Trade is responsible for maximizing the available trade opportunities for the nation both internal and external. The Minister of Trade works along side the Economic & Foreign Affairs Ministries to insure that the nation has the best trade systems and that they are maintained. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the diplomatic entity within the nation and is responsible for the formation, improvement, and continuation of all relations between Rusca and other nations. All agreements and treaties with foreign nations must go through this ministry. Legislature The legislature of the Ruscan government is overseen by two chambers. The Upper Chamber, the Delegate Assembly, is made up of individual representatives from all over the nation. These members are elected directly by the citizens that they represent. The lower chamber, the Assembly of Representatives, is made up of political party representatives that are elected by their party. The number of representatives from each party is relative to their national support. Delegate Assembly Directly elected representatives of the citizens across the nation Primary Delegate The head of the Delegate Assembly Assembly of Representatives Representatives of the political parties with national support, who are elected by their respective parties. Primary Representative The head of the Assembly of Representatives Judiciary The Judiciary system within the nation of Rusca is split into two chambers. One chamber, the Religious Assembly, judges all governmental actions based on their validity within the nation religious law, while the other chamber, the Assembly of Law, judges all governmental actions based on their validity within the laws and constitution of the Ruscan government. Religious Assembly Is responsible for maintianing the religious leadership of the Ruscan government and its laws. Sovereign The head of the Religious Assembly Assembly of Law Is responsible for insuring that the government maintains the laws originally formed within the Ruscan Constitution Officer of Law The head of the Assembly of Law Political Parties *Nationalist Party *Freedom Party *Party of Libitrica =Economy= The current economic system within Rusca is capitalist. Once the international corporations, based in Rusca, fill out the required information forms their descriptions will be added here for the viewing and benefit of all foreign leaders. Trade The trade system of Rusca is currently organized and operating in a 4BR set with its foreign trade partners.